Owen Montezor
Owen T. Montezor is a good-natured muggleborn wizard who currently works at the Ministry of Magic. He is an alumnus of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, class of '94. wherein he was sorted under Hufflepuff house. He also has an honors degree in Diplomacy and Wizarding Relations at the Wizarding University of Scotland, majoring in Muggle Law. Physical Appearance Height: ''' 6'1" '''Weight: 83 kg Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Blue Familial Ties Mother: Arwen Ainsworth (nee Montezor) Stepfather: Hugh Darwin Ainsworth Halfbabysister: Harriette Trinity "Harri" Ainsworth Maternal Grandmother: Yngrid Montezor Maternal Aunts: Wendy Montezor, Kristina Vismonte nee Montezor Personality Owen is very friendly, approachable and easy to talk to; one who has a ready smile for anyone and everyone, hence provoking him would be nearly impossible. He is also very determined once he sets his mind to something. This proved to be very prominent especially during his time at Hogwarts were most of his peers were ahead of him in the magical sense, so Owen had to double-time in order to catch up. He may be average smart but he pays it off with his heart for patience, perseverance and flexibility to changes. He was overweight in the past but he put in a great deal of effort to lose the extra weight so he knows how hard work and self-discipline pays off. Background Owen Thyago was born to single mother Arwen Ainsworth (then Montezor) on September 23, 2075. Being born to a household mainly composed of females (his mother lived with her mother and sisters then), Owen was easily exposed to the feminine perspective in life. This is why his #1 favorite color is pink. This meant that as Owen grew up, he learned how to properly sweep, do basic household chores, even sew. He can do his own laundry. He can also cook which he personally took after his mother who is a culinary professional in the muggle world herself. Owen never knew his biological father. His mother rarely talks about him. The only thing he knows is that his father, though also muggle-born, was the one who introduced his mother to the world of magic. When Owen was 6, the lack of parental figure changed. His mother married the businessman and half-blood wizard, Hugh Ainsworth and they moved to England with him. Owen took the marriage quite well. He was glad to see his mother so happy. Subsequently he felt the same because his stepfather felt like a true father to him. He taught him things that only a father can teach his son such as playing sports and choosing the best boy!shoes. And because his stepfather knew more of the wizarding world than his mother, Owen learned the wizarding history and basic spells through him. They even had a special project together when they moved to their new house in London - a treehouse. At the age of 9, Owen became a big brother. His mother gave birth to a second child, this time a girl whom they name Harriette. Owen nicknamed her Harri after the famous Harry Potter. Owen is very protective of his sister, especially since she will be enrolled to Hogwarts soon. Come year 2087 and Owen finally stepped foot on the renowned Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was sorted under Hufflepuff House and was ecstatic because his friends, Henry Whittebrook and Remy Edwards, were also on the same house. A bit overweight, Owen enlisted the help of his friends to bring him into shape. And as his friends were on the Quidditch team, they brought him along their daily morning jogs. It didn't take long for the young muggle-born wizard to adjust to life at Hogwarts because of his well-rounded personality. As such, he was able to make more friends as the years went by, even going as far as having girlfriends. He studied hard and particularly excelled in Muggle Studies, as he was born one. Owen also joined the Dueling Club in order to learn proper wizarding combat which he enjoyed very much. He graduated from Hogwarts on 2094. As he grew older, Owen realized that he did not like staying put for a long time and so right after graduating, he immediately enrolled to the Wizarding University of Scotland, taking up Diplomacy & Wizarding Relations and focusing distinctly on Wizarding Rights: Muggle Law. Being the hard worker that he was, he was able to graduate with top recommendations from his Professors. Afterwards, so as not to waste any time and to also keep an eye on his sister, Owen moved back to London and submitted his resume to the British Ministry of Magic where he was employed to work under the Department of International Magical Cooperation as a Foreign Relations Officer. Educational Attainment Hogwarts House: Hufflepuff (class of 2094) Higher Education: Diplomacy & Wizarding Relations degree from the Wizarding University of Scotland; Recognition of Outstanding Participation for the course "Human Rights: Muggle Law"; Certificate of Acknowledgement for the publication of supervised research paper entitled "Wizarding contributions to the past and future human rights of the Muggle community" OWLs Ancient Runes: A Arithmancy: E Astronomy: A CoMC: O Charms: A DADA: A Divination: P Flying: A Herbology: E History of Magic: A Muggle Studies: O Potions: P Transfiguration: A NEWTs Ancient Runes: A Arithmancy: E Astronomy: A CoMC: E Charms: E DADA: A Divination: A Flying: E Herbology: A History of Magic: E Muggle Studies: O Potions: A Transfiguration: E Trivia * Owen's name was inspired by the book boyfriend Owen Mason Gentry (initials OMG) from one of Tazzie's favorite novels, Confess by Colleen Hoover. * The middle name "Thyago" and surname "Montezor" have both been picked from the list of book boyfriend names from the PHR Stallion Series. * Owen LOVES food, KNOWS food, and can MAKE food. * His expressions are often food-related. Category:Characters Category:Hogwarts Category:Hufflepuff Category:Muggleborn Category:Class of 2094 Category:Alumni